lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.12 Die Rückkehr, Teil 1
There's No Place Like Home, Teil 1 ist die zwölfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Die Konfrontation der Überlebenden und der Frachtercrew beginnt. Handlung Am Strand in Daniels Notizbuch]] The survivors are busy discussing what to do following the discovery of the Satellitentelefon dropped from the Helikopter. Jack hands the phone, which is set to "monitor only", to Daniel, they listen to a conversation on the helicopter. They hear Martin Keamy speaking to Frank Lapidus. Keamy orders Frank to land the helicopter. Frank informs them that they are still "5 klicks out", but Keamy demands that they land. Keamy tells his men, "Soon as we hit the ground, we deploy to die Orchidee." Jack is determined to follow the helicopter because he thinks it is the ticket to rescue. Against the wishes of Juliet, who wants Jack to rest after his appendectomy, Jack asks Kate if she wants to track the helicopter. Jack and Kate run into the jungle after the signal of the phone. Meanwhile, Daniel searches through sein Notizbuch for a page containing information about the Orchid and warns Charlotte that they must leave the Insel immediately. Im Dschungel im Helikopter gefesselt]] In the jungle, Kate notices Jacks wound is bleeding, but he insists that it is a normal part of the recovery phase. Suddenly, a noise is heard in the jungle and the two draw their weapons. Miles comes out of the bush, followed by Sawyer carrying Aaron. Kate and Sawyer exchanged uneasy stares before Kate asks where Claire is to which Sawyer replies that they lost her in the jungle, and even after a day's search, they could not find her. He informs them that die Baracken was attacked by the people from the Frachter. Jack wishes to continue into the jungle and tells Kate to take care of the baby and head back to the beach with Miles. Hesitantly, Sawyer catches up to Jack to help him. The two follow the signal on the Satellitentelefon until the reach the Helikopter where Frank is hand-cuffed. und Sayid werden von Richard und den restlichen Anderen gefangen genommen]] Sawyer is uneasy about approaching Frank, but Jack assures him that he is trustworthy. The two proceed to find a way to un-cuff Frank who promises to fly them off the Insel as soon as they do. He lets them know that with the Söldner on the island, it is the last place they want to be and that the Kahana is the safest place. He says the men are at die Orchidee waiting to capture Ben and do terrible things to whoever is with him. Sawyer realizes that Hurley is with Ben, to Jack's frustration, they decide they can not leave yet. The group continues into the jungle on a venture towards The Orchid. After returning to the beach, Kate and Sayid, who has returned to the island on the Zodiac raft from the freighter, return to the jungle to hunt Jack and Sawyer's tracks. Instead, they find a different fresh set of tracks, and Sayid calls for whoever is following them to reveal themselves. Richard Alpert emerges from the jungle, and Kate and Sayid draw their guns and tell Richard to stand down. He asks them to calm down and continues moving towards them until a large group of Anderen come out of the bush and aim rifles at the pair. Richard disarms the two and brings them into his group. Am Strand , Daniel, Sun, Jin und die anderen Überlebenden am Zodiac Boot]] Sayid arrives at the Strandlager and offers to ferry people, six at a time, back to the Frachter. Kate comes out of the jungle with Aaron and tells Sayid what has happened with the Helikopter and the Satellitentelefon. Sayid wants to run off after them to warn them about the Söldner, so Daniel offers to ferry people to the boat in his place. Juliet erwähnt das Sun schwanger sei und deshalb als erstes die Insel verlassen solle. Kate wants to go with Sayid to help track Jack und Sawyer, so she gives Aaron to Sun. Sayid and Kate head off into the jungle and Daniel takes Sun, Jin, Aaron und three other survivors on the raft. Am Frachter und Sun entdecken Michael am Frachter]] Daniel arrives on the raft with Jin, Sun, Aaron and three other survivors. Desmond helps them aboard and Daniel heads back to get more people to ferry. Michael arrives and informs Desmond that the engines are fixed. Desmond leaves. Auf der Brücke, bittet Desmond das Crewmitglied Hendricks die Maschinen auszuprobieren, was auch gelingt. However, they can't move closer to the Insel because of some RF interference which prevents them from being able to see the reef and that the RF interference is coming from the Frachter. Desmond says he'll find the source and shut it off. Jin und Sun are talking to Michael who explains his situation. Sun is surprised to see him working for Ben and he replies that he's not working for Ben, he's trying to atone for what he did. Desmond bursts out of the ship calling for help. Michael, Jin and Sun (carrying Aaron) follow him, and he leads them to a room full of explosives. Jin tells Sun to leave and she heads above deck. Wanderung zur Orchidee kommuniziert mit den Anderen]] ergibt sich Keamy]] Ben führt John und Hurley durch den Dschungel. He explains that if, as Jacob told John, they need to move the Insel, then there's only one place to do that: die Orchidee Station. Along the way, Ben stops at a rock formation and pulls out a hidden case. Inside is a signaling mirror, a DHARMA Initiative cracker tin and some binoculars. Locke gives the tin to Hurley, who opens it up and starts eating the crackers that are inside. Ben takes the mirror and uses it to reflect light in order to signal something to someone on a nearby cliff. The person on the cliff responds with more reflected light. Locke takes the binoculars and asks Ben what he said with the signal. Ben replies that it's personal before informing Hurley that the crackers he's eating are 15 years old. Later, the three reach the Orchidee, only to find that Keamys Team have made it there first. Ben gives Locke very specific instructions on what to do once inside the station, hands him his Teleskopschlagstock, then walks out into the open where Keamy's team can see him. Keamy comes out and Ben surrenders to him. Keamy holds a gun to Ben's head for a second, before knocking him unconscious. Vorausblende Kate im Flugzeug der Küstenwache]] ]] Two pilots are at the helm of a transport plane. Der Pilot chastises the Copilot for clinging to his Glücksbringer; the one holding the rabbit's foot says he has to be extra vigilant considering the cargo they are carrying. Karen Decker, an Oceanic Airlines representative, is strapped into the jump seat immediately behind the pilots. The pilots tell Decker they're approaching the runway. The Oceanic Six are aboard an US Coast Guard transport aircraft enroute to a military facility just West of Honolulu. Karen Decker, tells them that their families are waiting for them and that they don't have to speak to the press. Jack insists that they're alright with speaking to the press. The woman leaves and Jack tells the rest of the Six to stick to the story and if they don't have an answer to a question to just stay quiet and the press will assume that they're in shock. Sun replies that they "are" in shock. The Six exit the back of the transport. Carmen und David Reyes, Mr. und Mrs. Paik und Margo Shephard are all waiting for them. The three families are overjoyed to see each other. Sayid and Kate have no one greeting them. Hugo jumps back after hugging his mom hello and introduces Sayid, who gets the full family hug treatment. Kate just holds on tight to baby Aaron and looks around, all alone. Sayid zeigt eine Karte der Absturzstelle]] begegnet Nadia]] Later, Oceanic Airlines holds a Pressekonferenz with the Oceanic Six. Karen Decker presents the story of how the Oceanic Six has survived, and then the Six takes questions from the press. Jack is asked what it was like when the Flugzeug hit the water and responds by saying that it all happened so fast. He und a few others made it to one of the doors and got out of the plane, and stayed afloat using life jackets and seat cushions until the tide brought them ashore. Kate is asked what it was like giving birth to Aaron on the Membata Insel, to which she replies that it was terrifying. One reporter suggests that, for having been trapped on an Island for the amount of time that they were, they look in remarkable health. Hurley asks if that question is directed at him, and the Reporterin asks him what it will be like to get his money back. He says that he doesn't want it back. Eine Koreanische Reporterin asks Sun a question in koreanisch. Karen Decker asks for a translation, and Sun translates the questions: whether was Jin one of the passengers who made it out of the plane. She responds that no, he died in the crash. After the Pressekonferenz, Karen tells Sayid that there's a woman outside who claims to know him: Noor Abed Jazeem. He heads outside, where he sees Nadia. They embrace. Sun konfrontiert ihren Vater]] Einige Monate später besucht Sun ihren Vater in seinem Büro, worauf er seinen Assistenten, und einen weiteren Mann rausschickt. Sun asks if anything is wrong and Mr. Paik replies that it's company business, and she wouldn't understand. She then accuses him of having hated Jin, and tells her father that she considers him to be one of the two people responsible for his death. She reveals that Oceanic Airlines has given her a significant settlement, which she has used to purchase a controlling interest in Paik Heavy Industries. She then tells her father that, once she has her Baby, she has some plans for what direction to the company will be taking in the future. Hurley enthüllt sein Geburtstagsgeschenk]] Later, Hurley is shown walking through his house, which appears empty. However, he is startled when he sees a coconut on the ground and begins to hear Flüstern. He picks up a small statue of Jesusstatue to use as a weapon and slowly moves towards the voices. As he opens the door, the whispers are revealed to be a large group of friends and family surprising him with a birthday party. His Mutter scolds him for contemplating using the statue as a weapon. At the party, Sayid, Nadia, Kate, und Aaron are present. Kate mentions that Jack is running late. Hurleys Vater takes Hurley aside to show him his birthday present, which is the Camaro they had worked on previously. He mentions that once he thought Hurley was dead, he began to finish working on the car as a tribute to his son. Hurley and his father enter the car to take it for a ride, but Hurley immediately notices Zahlen in the odometer. He immediately exits the car and is seen running down the street, away from the party. Jack erzählt Jack das seine Halbschwester Claire in Oceanic Flug 815 saß]] Ten months after the crash, Jack delivers a eulogy at das Begräbnis seines Vaters. He expresses remorse over not having his body present, saying he loved his father. After the ceremony, Carole Littleton approaches him. She explains her story, revealing to Jack that Claire is his half-sister. Carole then walks to Kate, complimenting Aaron, unaware that he's her grandson. Wissenswertes Allgemein Cover auf Hurleys Party]] *"Membata," the name of the island Oceanic claimed the Six lived on, is Indonesian for "doubt" or "uncertainty". *Sawyer refers to the Baracken as "New Otherton," the producers' nickname for the location. *A Geronimo Jackson vinyl cover can be seen near the DJ at Hurley's party. *The mirror Ben uses is called a heliographhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliograph, or signaling mirrorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirror#Signalling. They were commonly used by military forces in the early half of the 20th century. They are still included in survival kits for emergency signaling to search and rescue aircraft. *At Hurley's surprise birthday party, Sayid is seen sporting a wedding band, implying that he and Nadia have been married by this point. Produktionsnotizen *Claire does not appear in this episode. *The Oceanic 6 were aboard a United States Coast Guard (USCG)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Coast_Guard Lockheed HC-130http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_HC-130 search and rescue transport aircraft being flown by two USCG Lieutenants (O-3). *The Lockheed HC-130 number 1717 was acquired by the USCG under an US Air Force (USAF) aircraft purchase contract addendum in 1986http://home.att.net/~jbaugher/coastguardseries.html. *Prior to being designated 1717 by the USCG, the USAF originally numbered the aircraft 0'42'0http://home.att.net/~jbaugher/1986.html, another reference to the Zahlen. *The Oceanic 6 landed at Kalaeloa Airporthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbers_Point_Naval_Air_Station, home of the Coast Guard Air Station (CGAS) Barbers Pointhttp://www.uscg.mil/d14/, as indicated by the plane's markings and the distinctive air traffic control towerhttp://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/68/Kalaeloa_tower.jpg. *The press conference was most likely held in the CGAS hangarshttp://www.uscg.mil/History/stations/airsta_barberspoint.html. *Several large sea turtles can be seen on the daytime beach shots. As the turtles are heavily protected by the government, it is likely that the crew was unable to remove the turtles from the shots before filming. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler *In the scene where Jack and Kate bump into Sawyer and Miles, Kate is seen talking to Jack with only Sawyer in the background. After a quick shot of Jack turning around, the camera returns to Kate which suddenly has Miles prominently in the background. *The lower four digits displaying "2342" on the Camaros instrument panel would not appear on a 1970-1972 Camaro's odometer. Everything else about the odometer seems accurate, however, so the remaining digits were most likely added to ensure that all of the Zahlen appeared. **The lower four digit display is suspose to represent a trip meter, but, there was no trip meter on a 1970-72 Camaro. A trip meter did not appear on the dashboard instrument cluster until 1984. *Ben retracts his Teleskopschlagstock just before handing it to Locke. Ben easily retracts the baton. Retracting telescopic batons with such ease is usually impossible, unless it was deployed extremely weakly which would render the baton less effective in any combat situation. Also, there is no sign of Ben ever extending the baton. Extending the baton would make it impossible to fit in a pocket. It is safe to assume that showing Ben retracting the baton was purely for dramatic purposes because there was no scenario shown that would have allowed him to deploy the weapon, and furthermore deploy it a weak manner that would be less effective in combat and allow him to retract it so easily. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen darüber, was während und nach dem Absturz passierte. * Die Oceanic 6 wurden laut der ausgedachten Geschichte am 108. Tag gerettet. Zufällig passiert dies am 8. Januar 2005. * Die Cracker, die Hugo isst, sind laut Ben 15 Jahre alt. * Die Zahlen sind auf Hugo's Tachometer im Auto. ** Sein Vater macht den Zufall dafür verantwortlich. * Kate wird nach ihrer "Schwangerschaft" gefragt * Jin sagt zu Sun "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich von der Insel herunterbekomme" während sie auf dem Floß sind. * Jack findet heraus, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. * Bei der Oceanic Pressekonferenz kommt heraus, dass sie an Tag 108 geretten wurden. * Micheal sagt, er möchte sich für seine Taten revanchieren. * Es steht einer Jesusstatue in Hurley's Haus. * Sun's Vater fragt nach ihrer Schwangerschaft. * Ben wird von Keamy's Team gefangen genommen. * Kate und Sayid werden von den Anderen gefangen genommen. * Sawyer nennt Miles "Genghis". * Sawyer spricht Lapidus mit "Shaggy" an. * Pilot of the Coast Guard plane rubs a rabbits foot. * An Hurley's Autoschlüssel hängt ein Hasenfuss am Schlüsselring. * The aircraft marking numbers '1717' on the side of the USCG plane add up to 16 * Auf Hurley's Feier trägt ein Junge ein Shirt mit der Nummer 42. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hurley's dad gives him a Camaro. *''Der Zauberer von Oz'': The episode's title, "There's no place like home," is a quote from L. Frank Baum's fantasy The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Near the end of the film, the song's melody plays in the underscore as Dorothy repeats the phrase that transports her back home to Kansas, mirroring the theme of this episode. Literarische Methoden *The title of the episode foreshadows the return of the Oceanic 6, while juxtaposing their bittersweet emotions. *One of the USCG pilots is rubbing a white rabbit's foot, foreshadowing Hurley's encounter later in the episode with the same charm. *Hurley, whispers reminiscent of Island whispers, before the party. It foreshadows his problems to come. *Claire's mother compliments Kate about how cute Aaron is, unaware that it is her grandchild. *Six of the Losties arrive on the freighter looking for saftey, only to find it is rigged with explosives. *Sawyer yells at Jack telling him he doesn't get to "die alone". Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Jack und Kate brechen in den Dschungel auf um den Hubschrauber zu verfolgen, später sind es Jack und Sawyer und letztendlich jagen Kate und Sayid ihnen hinterher. * Daniel Faraday wird zum plötzlichen Anführer als er beschließt, während Sayids Abwesenheit den Transport der Überlebenden zum Frachtschiff zu übernehmen. Referenzen zu Episoden *Sawyer tells Jack that he "doesn't get to die alone." * Hurley picks up food from Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude before his surprise party. * Jack mentions that Christian thought wakes were only good for free booze, similar to Boone. * Ben tells Locke to take a hidden elevator in die Orchidee hidden behind anthuriums, the same flowers the Yemi apparation is standing in during . *One of the USCG pilots is rubbing a white rabbit's foot for luck. * Hugo's dad gives him the Camaro. * Hugo picks up the Jesus Statue. * Carole Littleton reveals the truth about Claire. * The Orchid Station logo in Faraday's journal is the same logo that Ben had on his Parka. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel * Was ist die Verwendung der Orchidee? * Wie lautet Bens Plan? * Mit wem kommunizierte Ben mittels Spiegel und wie lautete die Nachricht? * Woher weiß Daniel über die Orchidee? * Aus welchem Grund nimmt Richard Kate und Sayid gefangen? * Warum trugen die Anderen ihre "Ureinwohnerklamotten"? Auf dem Frachter * Wodurch wird das Tiefenmessgerät gestört? * Warum ist der Raum voller Sprengladungen? ** Wer platzierte sie dort? ** Wie zündet man die Ladung? ** Kann Keamy sie mit seiner Vorrichtung fernzünden? Vorausblende * Warum kamen Kates Eltern nicht? * Wie hoch war die Abfindung von Oceanic Airlines? * Welche Pläne verfolgt Sun für Paik Heavy Industries? * Wer ist die zweite Person die für Jins Tod verantwortlich ist? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/28/08): Press Release